Their Thanksgiving Miracle
by thecarouselneverstopsturning
Summary: What if on Thanksgiving of 2003 that C&M did get that phone call for adoption but got a phone call for something else also...a little too perfect? Set during 10x08. More then just a oneshot. Please R&R and stay tuned for more :) WARNING: May be super sappy later on.
1. Prologue

**I'm so sorry for posting another but I got this idea while I was playing Sims on my laptop. What if on Thanksgiving of 2003 that C &M did get that phone call for adoption but got a phone call for something else also...a little too perfect? Set during 10x08. More then just a oneshot.**

"I say let's lock them out and eat all this food ourselves" Monica says, "Yeah they deserve it" Chandler replies putting a spoonful of cranberry sauce into his mouth. "Hey! I'm really hungry" Joey complains out in the hallway, "We know Joey. We all are" Phoebe answers patting him on the shoulder. "I think I have a key" Rachel says and goes next door putting Emma in Ross' arms, five minutes later Rach enters with the key and a pan of some sort. "I have food" she exclaims and Monica says "You better not eat that", they rip the tinfoil but then exclaim "Eww! Brusell sprouts". "Ha" Mon chants. "Now we've got no food. Guess I should eat the pockets of my shirt then" Ross answers and proceeds to chomp of his pockets. "Don't eat the pockets of your shirt. It's not good for you" Phoebe instructs him in despair. Meanwhile in the Bing apartment, Chandler and Monica are eating a lot of food. "Gosh I love you. You are so gorgeous" he says staring at his wife's face in pleasure, "You are so charming" she replies running her finger up his chest. "The one thing I want is for us is to have a baby. I don't mind it's biological or adopted, I want to have it with you" Chandler says sitting back in his chair, "Me too darling. I hope the adoption lady will call soon" Monica answers thinking about kids and they start to kiss only to be interupped by pounding of the door. "Let us in. I'm starving!" Joey shouts, "And Ross chewed up a good portion of his shirt" Rachel adds holding up his chewed and wet pockets. "No can do right now. Sorry amigos" Chandler says, "Come on dude! We were best friends and now brothers in- laws" Ross tries to reason with him. "Oh fine but you can't let the vein speak" Chandler replies and starts to open up the door but Joey is stuck and says "I'm stuck dude. What do I do", "Try to push as I open the door" Chandler tells him. Ross, Rachel, and Phoebe all put brussel sprouts down his pants "Stop putting food in my pants" Joey tells them as he struggles to break away from the door's grip". Joey then falls out but into all the food which gets all over him, "Sweet" he answers and licks the mashed potatoes that's on his shirt. "Gross" Rachel mutters, Monica comes out of the bedroom with the phone in her hand. "Who was it" Chandler asks his wife, "The adoption lady called saying we got put on the two year waiting list but then Dr. Connely called saying, all the tests were wrong and I am in fact pregnant" Mon answers clutching the phone in her hand. "Oh my god I can't believe I'm gonna be a daddy" Chandler replies surprised and relieved, they start to kiss. "Eww" Ross exclaims.

 **That concludes chapter one of 'Their Thanksgiving Miracle"(if I stole someones title, please tell me) I will post chapter two trm or friday. Depending on how much stress I suffer from school. Please R &R and stay tuned for more :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A few days later. C &M are waiting to get called up for a doctors appointment._**

"Mr. and Mrs. Bing?" the nurse asks with a clipboard in her hand. They stand up and Monica is on the examining table in a scratchy dressing gown. Dr. Conely enters and says "Good afternoon" then takes out some files, "Well well" he says looking into some files. "Is something wrong with her and the baby" Chandler asks, "No everything's fine" Dr. Conely replies and asks "When was the last time you two made love before you started to experience the symptoms". Monica thought it was a weird question but answers "About four months ago. The night we were at Barbados(lets pretend it was in late august when they went)", "Well that's why. You are four months which makes the due date june 30th" the doctor explains and adds."You will start to show very soon" eyeing Monica. "Want to see the ultrasound". C&M look at each other and nods "Yes". The thing gets pulled up on screen, "I can't believe that's the baby" Chandler exclaims and starts to kiss Mon. "I'll leave you two be" Dr. Conely says and leaves the room.

~Everybody's at Central Perk. Including little Emma~

"The baby looks like Star Trek" Ross says looking at the ultrasound picture, "Yeah" Chandler grins and adds "Just think that me and Monica made the baby". "Aww cute little peanut" Joey jokes while eating a donut. Monica turns around on the couch to see her husband, brother and friend comparing their baby to Star Trek.

~Two weeks later. C&M are going out to dinner with her parents to tell them about the pregnancy~

"Oh I look so fat" Monica who ia now showing complains, Chandler comes over to her saying "Sweetie you are pregnant not fat. You are even more beautiful since you are carrying my baby". "Love you" she says and he kisses her neck.

~At the restaurant. The Gellers enter~

"Hey you two. What's happening" Jack asks his son in-law and daughter as he and his wife hang up their coats and sit down, "Mon's pregnant" Chandler annouces. "We didn't think you were able too. We are so proud of you" Judy answers and adds, "How far along are you". "Almost at five months" Monica replies and Chandler lays a hand on her still flat stomach, "See I knew you two could do it. That's for taking sex advice from me" Jack replies. "What? You gave them sex advice" Judy asks slightly joking.

 **Stay tuned for more! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**~A few weeks have passed. C &M actually had some fertility issues but nonetheless concieved. They decided that Monica would go on maternity leave towards the end of the pregnancy. It's around Christmas Time~**

[C&M's apartment. Phoebe and Rachel were looking for presents and Ross is reading the newspaper. Chandler enters]

"What are you two doing right now" Chandler asks, "We are not doing anything" Rachel replies as she and Phoebe attempt to stop what they are doing. "I see that you are trying to find Monica's presents" Chandler answers, "Oh shut up we got a bunch of clothes for the baby" Phoebe says. "They've got a point" Ross answers, "Stay outta this Dino man" Chandler tells him. "Well looking for presents a few days earlier is a bit hasty and I want to find out the sex of the baby, so that I can decorate the nursery and surprise Mon' Chandler explains, "Aww what perfect husband and soon to-be father" Joey who enters from the balcony exclaims in a girly voice.

[Monica is at work]

Monica couldn't stop thinking about Chandler and how she really wanted to do it with him. They will soon find out about the baby's gender - she wanted the girl to look just like her and the boy just like him. She then thought back to the night in Barbados when he knocked her up.

~Flashback when Rachel is just about to get off the phone with her mom in C&M's hotel room. Two hours after C&M and M&P played ping-pong~

"Bye my little angel and bye mom as well" Rachel says into the phone then interwines her arms with Joey and grabs a smoothie. "I want a baby' Monica complains, "Oh honey I do too. So badly" Chandler answers and adds "Let's try right now" smiling. He then starts to pick her up and close the door with his foot. "I love you so much" Chandler says "I love you so much too" Monica answers as he throws her onto the bed and starts to undress her. She is silently hoping that she would get pregnant being that they have fertility issues and all. He then goes on top of her and before they knew it, their clothes were off and they were kissing under the covers. It was the night their baby got conceived.

[Back to present day at the apartment]

"Well you know you want to look" Phoebe says, "Oh fine you guys got me" Chandler answers. Rachel finds a Macy's shopping bag and exclaims "Yay she got me those new earrings" but then checks in the bag and says "Eww old sneaker". She then discovers a note saying..

 _"Dear Chandler, me N the baby knew they would get to you and do you losers think that I would hide presents under the couch. Xoxo Mon & the baby"._

"Oh come on! My own unborn child is already turning it's back against me" Chandler sits down and puts his hands on his face.

TBC..

 **Should C &M's baby be a single one or twins and should it be a girl or a boy...please tell me I need to know. Anyways stay tuned for more! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

At the city right now. Phone will die soon.

 **~A few days later which is about three days before christmas. C &M are at tthe doctors to find out the gender of their baby ~**

"Oh my" the doctor gasps while looking at some files, "Is something wrong with her and the baby" Chandler asks. "No but you are having twins. Two girls" the doctor explains eyeing Monica, "Oh my god two mini yous. I can't believe it" Chandler exclaims and starts to kiss Mon. The doctor says "I'll leave you two alone" looking at the happy kissing married couple.

 **(I'm back home now. It's almost 12am and I have school in the morning but a few minutes to write this chapter can't hurt right? So I'm sorry if this chapter is so short)**

~Everybody including Mike and Emma are at Central Perk. Discussing names for C&M's twins~

"Hey how about you name them Rosette and Rossy" Ross suggests, "No sorry Dino Man" Chandler tells him. "I have an idea - what about Josephine and Joanne" Joey answers, "Uh no" C&M shake their heads in disgust. "Phoebe and Pheebs. They are such sweet names" Phoebe answers and adds "I named one of them Chandler you know", "I'm sorry Pheebs but your idea doesn't entirely live up to standards" Monica replies and Chandler sets a free hand on her stomach. "How about Rachel. and Raquel. They are so pretty" Rachel suggests, "We'll think about it" they say. "Michaela and Michele" Mike answers. "That's pretty but no", "Emmy and Enna" little Emma replies. "Nora and Judy" Rachel suggests, "Eww no I'm not naming our daughters after our moms" Monica answers while crinkeling her nose. "Jacqueline and Charla" Joey laughs, "And not after our dads either" Chandler shots down his idea. "How about Baby girl and Baby girl" Phoebe says in a perky tone and claps her hands, "Nice try" Mon replies. "Karen it's so adorable" Rachel suggests all dream like, "Perfect. Karen Phoebe" C&M both say. "Aww one of the babies has my first name as their middle name" Phoebe exclaims, "What about Sophie for the other baby" Ross suggests while looking in a baby book", "I love it. Sophie Rachel" Mon answers. "Ooh the other one has my first name as their middle name" Rachel replies.

TBC...

 **Some actually came from family members - Jacqueline is my mom's name, Michele is my grandma's name, and my grandma's family was 100% Italian so her mom's Italian name is Michaela(her American is Mildred). Well anyways more will be up tomorrow so stay tuned for more! :)**


End file.
